<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（6）祈祷日 by Nyamooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084026">（6）祈祷日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamooo/pseuds/Nyamooo'>Nyamooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我所知的世界 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk, M/M, Mild S&amp;M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Violent Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamooo/pseuds/Nyamooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>有尿道普雷和羞耻普雷，车门已关，请拉好扶手。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我所知的世界 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608865</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（6）祈祷日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有尿道普雷和羞耻普雷，车门已关，请拉好扶手。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>跟踪目标是赫利塔擅长的技术之一。因为工作的原因，他常常需要连着好几天跟踪目标，即使是夜晚目标睡下了，他也需要监视，以免有什么动静。最基础的要求就是在任何状况之下都不能丢失目标的行踪。现在在拥挤的人群中跟随克罗尔，他甚至有一丝工作中的体感。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>这份工作也不是他乐意去做的，完全是因为没有选择。被法米尔自说自话从墙外带进来，而被带进来的也只是“意识”，或者说是“灵魂”，身体则是法米尔准备好的实验体。到底身体原来的主人是曾经活过的人，还是一具完全人造的义体，亦或是“他”依然活着只是失去了自己的意识。赫利塔有很多猜想，他甚至觉得头脑中和自己对话的那个声音其实是这个身体原来的主人。倘若他原本是活生生的人，他会怨恨自己吗？会怨恨法米尔吗？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>而赫利塔却也无法想起自己以前的样子。曾经墙外的那些肌肉记忆或许也已经随着身体的变换而消失，或是部分记忆在那场实验过程中受损了。为了防止记忆的进一步丢失，他把自己还记得的细节用笔写下来——他甚至连属于自己的电子设备都没有，更别提人工智能管理系统了。不过他宁愿用这种古老的方式记录，藏起来的笔记本不会那么容易被法米尔窥视到。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他写下的第一段记忆，是有一天他爬到屋顶，不记得是谁家的屋顶了，总之是一幢比周边高出不少的小楼。从那里，他越过其他矮楼望向远方。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我看到了远处的山脉。灰白色的，和荒漠一样的颜色。在热浪中山脉像是在燃烧一样晃动，不过很快就平静下来了，我看到夜空从山的后面升起，一点点盖过光亮，热浪也随之而去。周围的矿石灯逐渐亮起来，白紫色的光点就像天上的星星映照在地上。哎，但我原本就在这星空中呀！”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他经常会在自己的房间里回忆以前，不仅为了记录，那还是他感受自由的时刻，在自己脑海中的自由，畅想着山脉的那边有什么，荒漠里人们无法涉足的地方是什么样子的。曾经的他也向往过白墙里的生活，而进入白墙之后他却不知道自己该向往什么。直到第一次处决任务的夜里，克罗尔突然出现在他身边，将陷进沼泽在死水中快要窒息的他拉上了岸。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>现在，他正隔着二十步左右的距离在人海中跟随克罗尔。前面的克罗尔突然停了下来，回头逆着人群艰难走了几步。赫利塔只是停在原地，后面的人像海浪撞上礁石一样被他割裂又汇聚。两人之间只有不到十步的距离，赫利塔如果继续向前走，立刻就能和克罗尔汇合。可是他在犹豫，甚至想要退后。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>克罗尔有自己的家人和朋友，在这片荒漠中的乐园里有自己的生活，有即将完成的学业，未来还有无限的可能性，他有选择自己想要做什么的自由。包裹在幸福和理想中的他的世界，却被自己的出现撕开了裂口。自己站在裂口的外面，想要看清，甚至想要探出手去触摸那边的世界。啊……因为从那边照进自己世界的光是多么温暖。在自己变得更贪婪之前，赶紧缩回手吧，不然——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>这时，克罗尔在一步之遥，从人缝中伸出手抓住了他的手腕。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“这里人太多了，离那么远你很容易就走丢了。你走丢了我怎么办？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>克罗尔牵着他向前走。赫利塔深吸一口气，不知道怎么回应。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“联系方式也没有，而且这里不光是人多，还有去地底层的通道。要是真走散了，怕是下次再见全靠缘分了。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“对不起……”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我没有责怪你的意思啦。我也不知道你到底在担心什么，怕你家里人发现你和我在一起会牵连我吗？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>赫利塔想起自己搪塞他编了一个自己偷了家里的东西然后离家出走，被家里人发现会被拖回去打断腿的故事。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“……嗯。总不能连累你。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“这里我走那么几步都费劲，真的要抓你回去也没那么容易吧。前面很快就到图书馆的正门了，我带你从员工通道走，一般人进不来的。所以你放心吧。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>走过拐角，周围一下子宽阔了起来。图书馆的三个拱形大门就伫立在跟前，两边的拱门两侧分别雕刻着“喜”、“怒”“和“哀”、“乐”的人面像，中间的拱门两侧有与其他人面像相同的装饰花雕，但本应该有人面像的地方却空置着。赫利塔站在中间的拱门下，望进馆内，壮观的雕像映入眼帘。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“……那是谁？”他脱口而出。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你是说神吗？有人称他为命运，有人称他为创世主，在我看来他像是上一层世界的程序员。”克罗尔比划了一下打字的样子。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>赫利塔走到神像面前。神俯视着手中的书本，眼睛半合半张，神情柔和，带着微微笑意。他盯着那双石头雕成的眼睛，突然有个声音透过他的脑海传来。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你终于来道这里了。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>又是那个声音，像是所有听过的声音混合在一起那样。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你到底是谁？你是这个身体原本的主人吗？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我是所有事物的主人。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你想做什么？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你还没有必要知道。我会领你去找到答案的。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我还没有同意啊！我要去哪里找？喂？！”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>那个声音没有再回答。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“啧，一个个都是自说自话的。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯？你说啥？”克罗尔还在给他介绍图书馆的基本结构。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“……没什么，自言自语而已。你不是要带我去看游园会的布置吗？”赫利塔一改之前凝重的表情，表现出一脸期待的样子。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“哦，对哦。来这边。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>图书馆外侧的广场已经被围起来，游园会的布置正在里面紧锣密鼓地进行着。从员工通道可以进入布置场地，克罗尔用门禁卡刷开了门，带着赫利塔溜了进去。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>巨大的生物模型部件堆在地上，几组工作人员正对照着例图进行组装。有一些已经拼出雏形的模型在场地各处，有扁嘴的鱼、长颈的蜥蜴、弓背的牛……克罗尔一一介绍，哪些是从伊卡洛斯的文献中得知的存在于那边古生代时期的生物，哪些是那边现有的生物。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“有阿尔法上的古生物吗？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“有，目前只发现了一种，是一种早期珊瑚虫——就在那边——当时发现化石的时候真是震惊学术界，完全改变了阿尔法卫星在人类到达改造之前没有生命存在的认知。那年的新版教科书都把古历史里相关的内容改成了‘在改造前不适宜人类生存’。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“如果有珊瑚虫的话，肯定还有其他生物形成生态系统吧？”赫利塔站在珊瑚虫模型前。3D打印出的模型是用无数个微小机器人作为“原材料”，它们能达到精准的细节显示，也能模拟生物真实的生活状态。水族箱中的珊瑚虫就像真实的生命体一样，柔软的虫体时不时在蠕动。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“理论上是这样没错，但是这么多年都没有发现其他古生物的存在的证据。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“克罗尔你怎么在这里？” 两人身后传来一个声音。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“哦，佩夏。你在忙游园会的准备吗？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“是啊。这小子是谁？你可不能什么人都随便带进来啊？再说你也不算工作人员吧。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“那你们可得改一改门禁卡的权限了呢。这时赫利塔，是我研究室的学弟。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“说实话我完全没明白你的研究室到底在研究些什么。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“一切跟未来发展有关的技术都可以研究的研究室。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“……也太随意了吧。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“哦，对了。之前帮我查那本书的事情，真是谢谢你！”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“嗨，可是也只查到了一个名字而已，线索也太少了。你一会儿什么时候走？我这就去把书给你，你先等一下。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“不急，我们还要呆一会儿。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>说着佩夏就离开去取书了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“什么书？”赫利塔问。好奇猫是不会放过就在眼前的任何问题的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“哦，就是一本伊卡洛斯的童话书，叫《塞伦童话集》。有点在意从伊卡洛斯流转过来的书，里面还有一句备注。‘谣言中的谣言便是真实。’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“有什么特别的吗？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“故事有点奇特，一会儿给你看吧。然后我找佩夏帮我查这本书的来源，她只查到了当年赠书人的姓名，是一个叫‘罗格’的人，其他个人信息都没有。估计也没什么能继续调查的了。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“叫什么？”赫利塔突然提高声音问。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯？罗格。怎么了？不会是你知道什么吧？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“不……有点耳熟。”他当然记得，白墙外的那天见到的，那个被法米尔的义体杀死的男人也叫这个名字，“你是说那本书是从伊卡洛斯来的？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯，书的写作年代还是在阿尔法改造之前了。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“说不定可以查一查叫这个名字的人有多少……”赫利塔思考着说。他所知的罗格是墙外的人，怎么可能在墙内把一本书送给图书馆呢？莫非是同名而已？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“然后一个个去问吗？”克罗尔戳了戳一只正在打盹的尖耳鸮，那只模拟生物的一只眼睛缓缓睁开一条缝，端详了这个打扰自己休息的人一会儿，又闭上了眼睛。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“……也不是不可行吧。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“天呢，我还没有对那本书里的东西着迷到这个程度。再说了，查询他人的个人信息也得向救济会申请，我可不太想和他们的人打交道。应该说是他们的人工智能生物机器人。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“也并不都是机器人呀……”赫利塔苦笑一下。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“总之这个工程量太庞大了……”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>这时候佩夏带着书过来。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我得去忙了。对了，别忘了祈祷日的事情！”佩夏将书交还给克罗尔，顺便又提了一句请他照顾妹妹佩林的事情。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“知道啦知道啦。”克罗尔不情愿但又无法回绝，只能认栽。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>佩夏离开之后，两人继续在布置中的游园会场地中漫步。他们来到一个小屋前，门牌上写着：“水母来袭！躲避开所有水母的蜇刺就能获得奖励！”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他们进了门，只见屋里漂浮着一群仿真模型水母，在黑光灯下泛着淡绿色的荧光。赫利塔低头躲过一只旋转的水母，那水母停在了他的肩上，一会儿手边又多了一只。他碰了碰那只的伞帽，它晃了一下就游开了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“哈，一点都不凶恶嘛，这算什么水母来袭啊？”他转头对克罗尔说。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“……救，救我……”只见克罗尔头顶盖着一只水母，它带刺的触手悠闲地在克罗尔脸上游走。还有一只干脆用触手缠在他手上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“哈哈它们好像很喜欢你的样子，不然早就蜇你了！”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“蹲下来一点，我够不到。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>克罗尔小心翼翼地屈膝，，又不能惊扰手上的那只。赫利塔轻轻捧住那只水母的伞盖。“好了，你快低头！”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>克罗尔猛地低头，想要躲开水母的触手攻击。此时赫利塔的脸和他靠得很近，能听到彼此的呼吸声。他注视着那双满是惊讶的眼睛，倒映着水母的荧光，就像夜空中的星云一般。这双眼睛所看到的世界是怎样的？看到的我是怎样的？看到的过去是怎样的？看到的未来呢？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“啊……”赫利塔轻声叹道。手中的水母悠悠地漂起，刺蜇了他一下，像是在道别。接着他感到自己被克罗尔拥进了怀里。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“祈祷日的时候，能和我一起吗？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>赫利塔蹭着克罗尔的头发点了点头。被暖意紧拥着，脑海已是一片空白。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>图书馆闭馆的时间快到了，两人不得已只能离开。在分别之时，克罗尔再次确认了两人祈祷日相见的约定。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“就在这里，正门口，我会等你的。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯。到时候别再被水母攻击了。对了，那本书能借我看吗？到那天还给你。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“没问题，以后什么时候给我都没关系。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>回到法米尔的公寓时已经是深夜。赫利塔刚想开门，门就从里面打开了。他一把被拉进房里，门在背后重重关上，法米尔两手撑在门上，俯视着他。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“善后组的人中午就跟我汇报过任务情况了，你怎么现在才回来？”法米尔的声音像是耳语一般，却充满了压迫感。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我在周围逛了一会儿。”赫利塔想轻描淡写地搪塞过去。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“然后你就逛到中央图书馆去了吗？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>赫利塔心中惊了一下。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“看来你是不知道踏入大门的时候会对你身份检查呢。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“没错我是去图书馆了。借本书看看消磨点时光不行吗？”赫利塔举着从克罗尔那边借来的书晃了两下，继续说，“才晚了半天回来，你就寂寞得受不了了吗？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你觉得我没盯着你的时候你就可以到处乱跑了吗？” 法米尔将赫利塔的双手紧紧扣住，人工智能管家突然从天花板上倒挂着出现，把一个项圈状的东西系在赫利塔脖子上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你要干什么？！”赫利塔惊呼。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>法米尔放开了他。“你自己试试就知道了。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>赫利塔推开挡在眼前的这个人，摸着自己被掐得生疼的手腕，朝着自己的房间走去。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你想拿这个项圈监视我吗？你监视我的东西还不够多吗？”他想把脖子上的项圈扯掉，可是它却像是和皮肤融合了一样，再用力的话脖子怕是要撕裂开来。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>法米尔没有回应，站在原地看着他从螺旋台阶走上二层。“有意义吗？下次任务之前还不是得取下……”他还没说完，就感到背后一阵冰凉，失去了意识。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>再醒来的时候已经天亮，赫利塔躺在私人飞艇的座椅上，眼前是正在喝咖啡的法米尔。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你终于醒了。” 法米尔放下咖啡杯，坐到他身边。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“唔！”一个玻璃珠子塞在赫利塔嘴里他没办法说话，一缕头发被玻璃珠的绑带扯住，他想撩开，但发现双手被束在背后，膝盖也被弯曲着捆绑在一起。赤裸的身体唯一穿戴着的是扣在性器末端的拘束环，连着探入后穴的假阴茎。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“不要忘了你的身体是我给你准备的，这个项圈可是为你特制的，它会变成你皮肤的一部分。如果你离开我一定距离，它就能让你丧失意识。距离只有我能调整，目前的话……”法米尔打开一个界面，“十米之内吧。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>赫利塔歪着头怒视着这个夺去自己自由的人。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“这个的话，算是给你一点小惩罚吧，说不定你还会喜欢呢。”法米尔又在界面上滑动了一下控制键。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯……！”身体里的假阴茎扭动起来，带起阵阵快感。这点程度对赫利塔而言根本不足以让他屈服，甚至无法激起他的羞耻心。他嘲讽般地望着法米尔，眼神仿佛在说“你这样我根本硬不起来。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>法米尔领会到他这层意思，便取出准备好的盒子，里面装着一排粗细不一的金属棒。他取出一根，在赫利塔眼前晃了一下。“不要动哦，不然会很痛的。” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他要做什么？！赫利塔感到一阵恶寒，大脑像是要炸裂一般疯狂地拒绝。他只能紧缩起身子，鼻子里发出抗议声。但是被束缚手脚的他轻易地被按住，只见那根金属棒抵住了自己的尿道口。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>不要！千万不要这样！他像疯了一样摇头。在金属棒的顶端插进的一瞬，内心的防线迅速奔溃，他流着泪，呜咽着乞求放过自己。可金属棒依然一点点缓慢地进入自己的性器。他不敢动，甚至屏住呼吸。刺激尿道的体感和视觉冲击带来的恐惧、疼痛和快感，每一种都那么强烈，并随着金属棒的深入愈加凶猛。冰冷异物侵入到性器深处，触碰着最敏感的部位，欢愉的快感瞬间膨胀。他不自觉地蜷起脚趾，所有的欲望被搅动起来，拧成一个巨大的漩涡，还没来得及挣扎就被卷入了深渊。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“怎样？现在满意了吧？”法米尔搔弄着被金属棒整根穿透的性器，完全勃起而被拘束环紧紧勒住。他把金属棒抽出一点又捅入，赫利塔没有吭声，身体抽搐着，只是仰着头瞪视窗外。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“太刺激了吗？慢慢习惯了就好。还有很大的探索空间呢。”金属棒缓缓抽离，牵出一丝透明的体液，又从小口涌出不少，底端被抑制住而无法射出。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>法米尔将他靠在肩上抱起来——托着臀部和脚，就像抱起一只猫咪一样——走下飞艇，登上电梯，来到了自己的办公室内，将他轻轻摆放在一张高脚沙发上，上面铺着黑色皮草制成的毯子，面对着墙上的落地镜。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“啊，我最亲爱的赫利塔，我怎么能让你离开我呢？”法米尔在他耳边低叹，甜言蜜语的唇间却分明是恶魔的毒牙，在接吻时深深扎入，毒液瞬间遍布全身。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>那根肥大触手一般的假阴茎还在穴内蠕动，他已经不在乎了，只要不带来痛楚怎样都好。法米尔的手指划过后背和臀部，接着说道：“这阵子的任务我会和你一起去，就从祈祷日那天的开始。很久没有教你新的东西了。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“唔！……”刚刚放松片刻的身体又紧张起来，他下意识地喊了一声“不”，可被塞住的嘴还无法说话。不可以，不能阻拦我去见他！</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>赫利塔挣扎起来，从高脚沙发上跌落，重重摔在地上，臀瓣间的东西滑出落在地毯上。他向着门口挪动，虽然这样很愚蠢，但是内心不可遏制的怒气驱使着他。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你这样是要去哪里？”法米尔嗤笑着，上前两步，踩在他的侧腹上，尖锐的鞋跟用力扎进皮肤里，溢出的血液渗进肌肉的缝隙里，形成暗红的纹理。赫利塔尖声呻吟着想要挣脱，但恶魔的利爪并没有放过他，他被架起来丢回高脚沙发上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“玩具都弄掉了，不喜欢的话给你换一个如何？”全然是宠溺的眼神，法米尔揉了揉他的头发，随后对着天花板指了一下，随后落下几根锁链，不同于一般的金属制品，这些锁链中间像是通过的电流，从天花板传导至末端的铁钩上。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>束缚两腿的绑带中间是一个搭扣，解开以后曲着的膝盖就能分开，而张开的腿又被上面的锁链钓住，可伸缩的锁链被拉紧，张开的腿就无法动弹。随后绑在一起的手也被吊起。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>赫利塔就像这样悬在半空，只有背上尾椎那一小片接触着沙发。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“如何？很棒吧？你还能从镜子里欣赏自己的样子。”法米尔望向镜子，视线随着手指掠过软缩的性器再向下，在穴口划着圈。受到了撩拨，性器晃了两下又诚实地耸立了起来。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“嗯！”赫利塔别过脸，不想看到镜中淫靡的景象。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>这时办公室的门被敲响。“先生，您约好的客人到了。”秘书甜美的声音从门外传进来。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“让他进来吧。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“……唔！”赫利塔摇晃起来，他要以这种样子去面对到访的陌生人吗？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>进来一个微胖的男人，身着笔挺的西装，带着眼镜。他看到门内的情景，先是惊了一下，接着又故作镇定地整理了一下自己的仪态。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“修安先生，欢迎欢迎。一点可爱的小装饰，不知您是否会介意？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>这位修安先生深吸一口气，从干涩的喉咙里挤出话来：“……不会，不会。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“那就好。这次请您来是想谈谈之前的事故问题。不瞒您说，事故发生地就在我住所附近，所以私心上也觉得处理得有些拖沓。修安先生，作为交通安全协会的主席，不知是否能分享一下处理的进展呢？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>赫利塔心不在焉地听着他们谈论那场不寻常的交通事故。他故意看向窗外，现在这个样子在外人面前，每一秒都是煎熬，再加上他能感到那个叫修安的人时不时飘来的目光，像灼热的舌头，来回舔弄着性器，又向着穴内探去。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>他必须控制住自己的思绪，逼迫自己去想其他的事情。他又不敢去想那些温暖的事情，有什么脸面让克罗尔出现在脑海中呢？他只能去想那些痛苦的事情。地狱般的体能训练也好，任务失败险些被杀的濒死体验也好，还有无数个被噩梦惊醒的夜晚，无一不和法米尔联系在一起。内心的一部分甚至已经正当化了这样的生活，甚至渴求和他性交，想要他粗暴地对待自己的身体。每次性事过后他会给我处理伤口，从噩梦中哭着醒来他会抚摸着我的头安慰我，这些在赫利塔看来都是他的温柔。但是那些伤口，那些噩梦，不都是来源于那个人吗？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>然而克罗尔的温柔却完全不同，那种温柔能让他忘记伤口和噩梦。握住他的手，将他拥入怀中，好像能融进那个充满幸福和理想的世界。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>可现在呢？现实撕下梦幻的假面，将昨天和之前的一切变成一滩行将消散的泡沫——他又落入了死水中，甚至能听到每一个气泡破碎的声音。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>越是回忆越是痛苦，不如忘了吧。说到底，像我这样的人又有什么资格去见他呢？</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>